


Episode 1

by iwriteshipsnotsailthem



Series: Voltron: Defenders of Tomorrow (Love Interest Leakira Story) [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cyberpunk, Leakira au, M/M, Voltron Defenders of tomorrow - Freeform, akira if you squint, leakira - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 10:20:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19665466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwriteshipsnotsailthem/pseuds/iwriteshipsnotsailthem
Summary: The First Episode of Leakira version of Voltron





	Episode 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! I assume most of you are here from Love Interest, if not, that's totally cool you can still read and enjoy this! But just to let you know, I have a Klance fic called Love Interest where our faves are actors, playing their Leakira AU counterparts. This fic here is the first episode of /that/ Voltron 
> 
> So now we're all on the same page, buckle up and enjoy Episode 1 of Voltron in Love Interest's universe ❤

Alzina's hands shook as she pressed the play button. Even in the dim room she could see the daunting title etched on the side of the USB. Horrific for her anxiousness, but a good reminder of the situation she was in; 'EMERGENCY ONLY'. 

Her father being missing for three days and his research tampered with seemed as much of an emergency as any.

She turned the volume down, tears tracking her face as her father appeared on the hologram. Face gaunt, eyes panicked.

 _"If you're watching this, it means that my fears and suspicions were warranted."_ He looked older in the videos than she remembered despite the date of the recording was only taken a week ago. _"I'm afraid I may have made a grave error in who I place my trust in."_ He ran his hand down his beard, foot tapping nervously. _"A couple of months ago an unreadable amount of quintessence was picked up on my radars. I-"_ He hesitated. _"I thought it might have been an enemy ship from another planet, so myself and a small team followed out to the directions. I should have just let it go. I should never have told them what I found."_

"What was it, father?" Alzina asked, knowing he couldn't hear. His eyes raised, as if looking Alzina straight into hers, like he was right in front of her.

 _"It was a weapon. A weapon so powerful it may just end all wars, or have apocalyptic consequences if put in the wrong hands."_ He shuddered. _"I'm afraid the ones I work for are not the safe hands for these weapons to be in._ _They're too powerful._ _"_

That shook Alzina's core. 

Her father worked for the Government.

If she could she no longer trust the Government, who the hell _could_ she trust?

 _"It was a good thing we couldn't activate the weapons. It's like they were on locked mode. We were still trying to figure out how to turn them on when we got the threats."_ A loud bang came from the background. " _There isn't much time before they come for me, looking for the coordinates for the Black and Red Lion. The Blue, Green and Yellow Lions are undetected, so hopefully they're safe."_

Lions?

 _"So for the one watching this, who I have a good estimation of who it could be..."_ Alzina raised her head. _"Fix my mistakes, and don't let President Kaplin get access to the Black Lion. Otherwise we may all be in peril. We aren't sure how to activate these weapons, but I do know someone who might. They're a family of scientists and I've worked closely with them for a long time. They go by the name of Cattaneo._ _I've coded these locations in a way he would only know how to break, so you need to find him to find the Red and Black Lion."_

Alzina had heard that name before. She knew where to find them. Or she knew someone who might. _He_ knew everyone. _  
_

_"So whoever may be watching, Find Cattaneo, take these locations and make sure the Black Lion doesn't fall in Kaplin's command. And Alzina if you're watching this..."_ She leaned forward at her name. _"I love you."_ The hologram closed off and her hand chased for the dissolving image, a sob shaking her chest.

"I love you father, and I promise..." she lifted her head, motivation and vengeance on her mind. "I promise to fix this."

* * *

Leandro liked old music. He _loved_ the old shit. The stuff that made no sense because the time was so old he didn't understand the lingo. It was like figuring out a puzzle that had a funky beat.

He moved around the garage with familiarity, long, lean limbs in motion in the way he assumed had the whole neighbourhood swooning. Too bad this neighbourhood was filled with idiots. That was the worst thing about the slum area, all the "houses" were narrow and tall, connected like a couple who were hip to hip. No space, no privacy. Everyone knew everyone and no one liked a busybody.

He spun on his heels, hips moving and shoulders dodging left and right with the rambunctious beat.

He bopped as he moved for the counter, nimble fingers assembling his gun that he broke the fuck out of from the week before. The price of looking like a total badass in front of an attractive crowd. He also _might_ have been running away from certain authority figures again but details were always amiss. 

He put a nail between his teeth, squatting down with the base and swiveling with the beat. He put the nail in its place, screwed the part where it should be and _wham_ , good as new. 

He grinned wolfishly, whistling lowly at Quinn's put back together form. Glistening in her former glory.

He flipped the gun in the air, catching it swiftly. 

Oh yeah. A bad bitch.

The music blaring in his ears drowned out the fact someone had entered the garage. But when he did see that someone Leandro blanched as he saw Alzina Florence. She was someone he had known so long he couldn't remember the first time he had met her. In saying that, he hadn't seen her in years. Their different codes of address probably having something to do with it.

"Alzina?" He whispered, ripping the headpiece off his ears, it now resting over his neck. "What's up? Haven't seen you in... well... a long time." She grabbed at his arm and pulled, eyes widening frantically.

"I need your help. I don't have time to explain. You _need_ to take me to the Cattaneo's."

"Woah, woah, take a step back. The Cattaneo's?" The Cattaneo's were well known in this slum side of the city. Dr Cattaneo was the scientist who fixed the water supply, giving them clean water. Guy was like a legend in these parts. "Where is this coming from?"

She gritted her teeth. "I don't have time! They took my father-"

" _What?_ Who took him?"Alzina's father was a high-class scientist who worked for the government. Who the hell would take him?

"I said _I can't explain right now!_ But I need to find the Cattaneo's. They're my best chance in finding the Lions."

"Lions?" Leandro's brain was fried. Or maybe it was Alzina's who was fried. "Those cat things? They've been extinct for hundreds of years."

"Not the point! Are you going to help me or not?" Her eyes were wide and hopeful, a childhood memory washed through him.

He shook his head, shaking it away like a smoke cloud.

"Well as much as I'd love to help whatever this Cat Hunt is, but I don't know where to find the Cattaneo's. You know how secretive they are." He walked back to his station and fiddled with Quinn, thinking. Suddenly an idea flicked into his head. He looked over his shoulder to Alzina. "But I may know someone who might."

* * *

Steady conversation flowed as they walked through the neon sign lit city streets. 

"So the government took your dad?" 

"Yes."

"Because he found a powerful weapon and refused to tell them where it was or how to activate it?"

"Yes."

"And they're like... cats?"

"I don't know. My father just kept mentioning Lions."

"Huh," Leandro murmured. "Either way, we'll figure it out. We have Henare on our side, Here, this is where he lives."

Alzina was in such a rush Leandro had to yank her backwards by the collar as she approached the front door.

"Woah _woah_ Zina! You want to get your head blasted off?" Grabbing her jacket and pulling her down the alley of the side of the garage. "I met Henare a couple of years back. His family are locksmiths, makes them very secretive. Love them, but the guy's family are crazy about privacy. You sneak into _that_ door," he paused, pointing to the door she had just tried to walk through. "And _boom,_ you're gonna set off sirens that go for miles. You have to go _this_ way." 

Alzina tilted her head upwards to where he was pointed, seeing the old, metal ladder that lead up the side of the building.

"Are you serious?"

"Oh sweetheart, _deadly."_

She huffed and jumped up, reaching the bar and began climbing.

"So how does your friend know where the Cattaneo's are?" she asked, not bothering to look down, by the creak of the metal she knew he was following.

"My buddy is a great engineer in the making. Guy's gonna build ships one day. The flying _pew, pew_ type. He's on an intern - apprenticeship type of contract with Dr. Cattaneo. He's also friends with her daughter; Petra."

"So what? Your friend is just going to tell us where they are?" she asked as they reached the roof. 

Leandro scoffed, heaving himself up. "Oh hell no." He smirked. "But luckily, I can be rather convincing when need be." He then got to his stomach, dangled himself off the edge of the tall building. There was nothing safe about it, and Alzina couldn't help but hold her breath. Maybe she shouldn't have asked Leandro. He's _known_ to be rather... reckless. She chose him because he knew the city streets better than anyone. 

There was a click and a window was opened. Leandro stood up and gestured. 

"Ladies first?"

Alzina hesitated. The fall was a big one, but the way Leandro raised a daring brow had her crumbling. She never liked to be out done. Ignoring his offering hand, she leaned over the edge of the building, ready to jump into the open window.

It was a swift movement but she managed to jump down without falling to her death, so she took that as a positive. Leandro was quick to follow behind, landing in the attic with a grace. It was dark and damp, only the light of then neon signs from the city giving it any sort of sight.

"Oh he's gonna _kill_ me," he snickered, boots clicking against the creaky floorboards. Alzina followed along closely. She had never met Henare. She wouldn't know how he was going to react to an outsider. "Come on Inner Sector Princess," Leandro murmured, nodding his head in the direction of the door. 

"You say that like you weren't raised in the Inner Sector," Alzina said. 

"And _you_ say that like I still belong there. Guys like me aren't smiled at in the Inner Sector. Their more than likely to turn their noses up at the 'Slum Skum'." Alzina couldn't help but wince at the words. "I'm only playing with you Alzina. Come on, his Tinkering Room is this way."

"Tinkering Room?"

"As I said, engineer in the making. Every genius has to have a study room. Let's go."

He led the way. Both careful not to bump any boxes that littered the room. It felt tense, like any disturbance, no matter how small, would be noticed.

The door was opened and a bright, artificial light made Alzina squint. The room was a mess, bolts and plans scattered everywhere, and in the midst of it was a imposing figure. Broad and bulked. Alzina hoped Leandro was really this guy's friend, otherwise they didn't stand a chance. He seemed to be deeply focused on the tablet in his hands.

"Henare, _my man!"_ Leandro made aware his presence, the sudden noise making Henare jump. "Say, you know how much I love you?"

"Oh no, flattery. What have you done-" He spun on his chair, jaw dropping as he spotted Alzina standing there. "Who is _that?"_ he shouted, pointing an accusational finger in her direction.

"This my dear friend," Leandro said putting a hand to her shoulder. "Is Alzina Florence. Daughter of Dr. Florence." Henare's eyes widened comically as she stepped forward.

"I'm afraid I need your help in where I can find the Cattaneo's. I've heard you've been working with Dr. Cattaneo and would know where I could find-"

"Nope, nope, _nope!_ No can do! You know how secretive those guys are? And that's coming from _me,_ the _locksmith's son._ Telling you where they work is a _clear_ breach in my trust and- Leandro... what are you doing?"

During Henare's ramble, Alzina missed the way the other male had grabbed a large sheet of glass that looked to be some sort of Technology sheet, mostly used for note taking.

"Oh just you know-" he threw the glass in the air, catching it seamlessly but still making Henare flinch and squeak. "Playin' around."

"That information has _all_ my research on it! If you break it-"

"Then you have to start over again?" Leandro queried; smirk relentless as he threw the glass in the air again. "That would be a shame..."

"You _wouldn't?"_

"Oh buddy," Leandro chuckled darkly, blue eyes sweeping upwards. He looked deadly. "But you _know_ I would. Now, not that I like forcing you into a corner like this... but we're gonna need that address."

Henare's eyes widened before they softened. "This isn't like you. What the hell involves the Cattaneo's that would make you act this way?" He looked to Alzina, trust not in his eyes. 

She walked closer to him and bent her knees, their eyes now level since he had not stood up from his chair.

"Henare, I will explain everything. But please know this is for the good of everyone. Something _really_ bad is going on and we're trying to stop it."

Henare's eyes skidded from Leandro to her, taking a deep breath. "Fine, but I am coming with you."

* * *

"Now _please,_ for the sake of my future, _please_ let me do the talking. We're already in for it since we're arriving at the lab unannounced," Henare said as they shuffled through the city streets. It was a quiet part of town, still lit up with neon lights though which indicated some sort of life. But Alzina could feel it starting to fade, the life. They were leaving the Middle Sector and going back into Slum territory. 

There were worse things than the Outer Sector, but Alzina was unfamiliar with the area. It was stereotypically a rougher part of the city, with more E.L. Extraterrestrial Life was the proper terminology. Different species tended to come to these areas, that made it more multicultural, gave it more life. But it also led to more conflict due to natural and cultural differences. It was like putting a fish, a dog and a bird all in the same enclosure and expect them to get along in perfect harmony.

" _Oi, oi,_ Sanchez," a man called out. Leandro - who was leading the pack despite not knowing their location tilted his head in their direction. "How's your ma? She still lonely after ol' papa bear left?" The one who spoke was a Yilo, a bulky race, with longer ears, leather-like skin and an unsettling cackle. His friends joined in their hideous laughter.

"Oh she's good. I would ask you about your _mami_ but I _know_ she's good," he snickered, raising his fingers in the shape of a V to his lips and stuck his tongue through, giving a long lick through the gap

" _Brat,"_ the Yilo snapped, one of them throwing a can in Leandro's direction. Leandro just grinned and skipped along, completely not bothered by the hostile glares. Alzina wondered if that might have been a less than smart move, but the Yilo's stayed quiet when Leandro tapped at the side of his gun, neatly placed on his belt.

She kept her eyes forward as they continued, making sure not to make excessive eye contact. It was so unsettling being so far out of the city. The slums were intimidating but she wasn't going to let her discomfort show. 

Both Henare and Alzina quickened their pace to match Leandro as the group heckled them.

Earth over the years had turned into a type of 'hub' for other life form. Yilo's were only a small fraction of species. A good 30% of Earth's population was E.L but most lived 'lower-class' lives. It made it common for them to turn to violence and alcohol. Giving a lot of E.L bad reputations. Some humans were less gracious about it than others, not wanting them here. But it did make Earth one of the strongest nations in the galaxy. Earth was well liked, had strong relations.

It was a long walk, sky turning to vermilion as they finally reached a small house on the outskirts of town. Eerie with silence and echoing footsteps on pavement. Henare took the lead until they stopped outside a gate.

"Here?" Leandro asked, brow raised. "Have you got your cap screwed on properly buddy? It's derelict." He wasn't wrong. The walls were caving, the roof looking like it was going to slide off any moment.

"You think this-" Henare cut himself off and shook his head. "No, no, Leandro. There's a tunnel system underground." He typed in a code into the gate's code, it creaking open. He then began to walk through, looking over his shoulder to the other two who showed hesitance. "You coming?" 

They followed in, walking up slowly to the house. 

"Henare, are you sure it's safe-" A crash from inside the house and then- "Are those gunshots?" Alzina asked. The door was flung open and a figure crashed into Henare who was inches from knocking at the door. The figure was small, a girl with short hair and circular glasses, eyes frantic and wide as she assessed the situation. She was holding a briefcase. 

"Petra?" Henare squeaked. _Dr. Cattaneo's daughter?_

"What are you doing here? Oh who cares? _Fucking run!"_ She ordered, pushing her way through the three of them, grabbing Henare with her free hand and then began to drag him. Alzina and Leandro stood frozen, only being brought back to reality when more gunshots and voices came from inside the house.

Petra lead the way, zipping through the darkening streets. Their boots clinked against the concrete, wind slapping them in the face and fear sizzling. It pushed Alzina's feet one foot in front of the other instead of her knees buckling in terror. 

They got to the side of a building, ducking in the alleyway, holding their breaths as M.R.O's charged down the street, direction changing as more lights lit up. They wouldn't want the public seeing them in fear of causing a scene. M.R.O's or Military Robotics Officers were high ranking military personal. They were essential humans dressed and armoured in robotic skin, deadly and trained to the highest of standards.

Alzina looked to the girl - Petra - in disdain. 

What the hell did this girl do, or more likely what did she _have_ to make the M.R.O's come out?

Petra let out a long exhale, sliding down the wall with her back to it, clutching the briefcase like how a child held onto their toy.

"What the _hell_ is going on? Why was a squad of M.R.O trying to _shoot_ you?" Henare asked Petra. Leandro looked around the corner, gun in his hand. 

"They-" she panted, out of breath. "They took everything." Her voice was shaken, numbed in shock. "All of my dad's research, they took _everything._ " She lifted her head and Alzina could feel her heart break as she saw the familiar look on her face that she usually saw when she looked in a mirror. "They _took_ my dad."

"Who?" Henare asked.

Leandro walked back to Alzina's side. "I bet I can take a pretty good guess. The government, right?" He asked. Petra's eyes watched his gun in his belt holder. 

"...Yes. Who are you two?" she asked, clutching tighter to the briefcase.

Alzina squatted down to her level and extended a hand out to her. "My name is Alzina Florence."

"Florence," she awed in wonder, eyes widening. "As in...?"

"Yes. My father worked with yours. They took him too. Before he... disappeared, my father left a video with some coordinates. He said _your_ father could help me find him. But if they've taken him it means we have to find it ourselves." Alzina pulled her Technology sheet from her pocket and handed it to Petra who took it with hesitation, but adjusted her glasses and looked. "Do you know how to find this?"

"It's coded," she murmured, then reached for the side of her glasses, flicking a button and bringing the technology to life. The glass now holding a blue sheening light. "My Glasses should be able to break it. My father made these, so it should have his solution hardwired in here."

"So what are we waiting for?" Leandro asked, looking around the group. "If you can break the code and figure out the location then we can go find our pretty kitties."

"Kitties?" Petra asked, voice cynical. 

"My father kept referring to the weapons as Lions. We think there may be more than one," Alzina explained.

"Lions? Wait..." Petra's eyes flickered from side to side, obviously looking at her lenses. "I think I know where we need to go." She was quick to her feet. "My father mentioned an area called The Cave of Lions. He'd been working there lately, but he never told me what was there," she looked to Alzina. "Or who is was working with."

"Surely that coincidence is too great," Henare said. 

"Well then, let's go. We can't waste any more time." They all began to move to the edge of the alley when Leandro spoke.

"Are you guys bat-shit insane?" he asked, looking at them with cocked brows. "You can't go in the _streets._ Not with those robot dudes looking for that kid-"

"I'm not a 'kid' I'm 15!"

"Well sorry that you're 5 foot minus 30 and have the face of an infant. Either way, we can't go in the streets. We won't be able to out run them if we're caught," Leandro said firmly. 

"What other choice do we have?" Henare asked. A laugh leaving his lips. "The roofs?" Henare's mirth dropped as Leandro smirked, a whine coming from his mouth. "Oh man, Leandro, I thought you said you weren't Roof Jumping anymore?"

Leandro shrugged innocently. "I _may_ have lied."

"I'm sorry _Roof J_ _umping?"_ Alzina exasperated. Leandro was more reckless than she originally thought. Since the cities were so constricted, roofs tended to be high and close together. In some cases, jumping distance. Escalation lead to it becoming somewhat of a parkour trend. However it had recently become illegal because of the accidental deaths from falling. 

"I know, I know, it's dangerous. But it's actually a formidable plan. Fun Fact: Robot dudes-"

"M.R.O's," Petra cut in.

"I know what they're called. Anyway, they're flexible, _yes._ But they're neck gear is always stiff. They struggle to look _up._ Aka, roof height." The group looked around at each other for a second.

"Is this our only way Leandro?" Alzina asked. The guy took a deep breath, looking to the sky for a moment.

"It's our easiest way of getting out of the slums without being seen. Most of the tall buildings are barren at this time of night. Other than that, it's gonna be us making a run for it. Risky."

"I'm sorry but _when_ did we elect you as the decision maker?" Petra asked, skeptically, taking a step closer to him with narrowed eyes. "What makes you think you know best how to get out?"

Leandro licked over his teeth, squatting down to her height in a way that was intentionally meant to mock. Petra bristled, looking ready to throw fists.

"Unlike some people, I walk the streets of the slums instead of in an underground tunnel."

Petra's eyes widened slightly and then sighed. "Looks like we're roof jumping," she murmured. Leandro straightened his posture and grinned. 

"Perfect. Now..." Leandro moved the edge the dead-end wall. "Whose gonna give me a boost?"

* * *

Leandro wasn't sure what he was expecting when it came to the name 'The Cave of Lions', because that was one hella janky name. But he sure as hell wasn't expecting an _actual_ cave. He's not sure why. It was sort of self-explanatory.

Petra's coordinates lead them to The Farming Sector which was outsied the Slums. Beyond that was the Woodland Sector. Leandro hadn't been this far out in years, nobody ever saw a need to go this far. It was barren, no technology, big oak trees that were protected by law more than actual people. Trees this big were rare, so it was understandable. 

It too all night, trudging through endless miles of trees but eventually they stood outside a cave. It was eerie, liquid dripping from the roofs, critters running around their feet. Rats and bugs were the least of his worries though.

"Do you guys find it hard to breathe in here?" Leandro asked, pulling at the neck of his turtleneck. As soon as he stepped inside the cave he had felt an itch, a desire to go deeper but it felt so _dense,_ like someone had their hands wrapped around his neck with the threat of applying pressure.

The others gave him an odd look, faces scrunching in confusion.

"No? Okay, cool, just me," he murmured to himself, kicking a pebble at the ground that echoed as it skidded. 

Henare and Petra were prepared with lights, Petra's coming from her glasses and Henare having a Light Pen in his pocket. Other than that, it was pretty much walking in darkness.

"So, what do we plan to do with these weapons once we find them?" Henare asked, looking around the group. "They're dangerous right? We can't just _pick them up..._ can we?"

"Depends on how big they are," Alzina said.

"And what they are," Petra added on. 

"My father had said they couldn't activate them," Alzina spoke. It probably means they can't move them, so they must be big."

"Question." Leandro pointed to the briefcase Petra hadn't let go since they met her. "What's inside that?"

Petra sighed. "I wish I knew. My dad just shoved it in my hands and told me to run before he..." The sensitive topic made them all fall in silence.

They walked in darkness, only the small circles of light guiding to not step into walls. It wasn't enough, but Leandro found his pace speeding up as a voice deep in the back of his head whispered. It sounded like something between sweet nothings and a general's command. 

Gotta be instinct, that all knowing deity in your gut... right?

Gut instinct didn't help when everyone has a different opinion when there is a fork in the road.

They all stared at the three possible directions.

"The coordinates say nothing about there being three paths," Petra said. Leandro took a deep, controlled breath. Was nobody else feeling that _pressure?_ He felt like his ribs were being crushed together.

"Should we separate?" Alzina suggested. "We could cover more ground that way." Leandro blinked, trying to figure out a plan with his head buzzing with noises.

 _Come this way - this way-_

Despite the voices speaking of a direction, it was muddled in his brain and he couldn't figure which way was which.

"Wouldn't it be better for us to all stick together? We don't know what's down there," Henare said.

"It may take hours to go through a single path. We don't want to waste time we don't have," Alzina reasoned.

_This way - this way-_

"Are you alright, Leandro?" Henare's soft voice beside him pulled him out of those thoughts, hand resting on his shoulder. "I know it must've been weird to see those M.R.O's because of your dad and all-"

"I don't care about that," Leandro insisted through gritted teeth, feeling his heart begin to race, the tightening in his chest constricting and releasing at the same time. "This place is giving me the heebie jeebies." He smacked the side of his head, hitting his ear and covering it as the voice continued to lead his thoughts and feet.

"Woah, man, are you-"

In a fit of wooziness, Leandro staggered to his right until his side banged into the cave wall. A white flash made everyone wince, Leandro covering his face with his hands to shield his eyes from the bright light. After a second, the light behind his palms faded and Leandro felt the air reenter his lungs and the voices quieten down in his head. 

Voices. 

More than one.

As in more than his _own._

"What the...?" Petra awed prompting Leandro to remove his hands. The walls of the cave were alit with what appeared to be drawings, lines and swirls, leading to the path to the right.

"Did... Leandro, did you do that?" Henare asked, voice a whisper.

_Did he?_

He wasn't sure if he wanted to know that answer so he continued to move. "They want us to go that way," Leandro said softly, following the lighten path.

"Uh... _they?"_

Leandro ignored him and followed the lit path. The swirls and patterns painting the walls, roof and ground of the cave brightened as he walked by and the voices in his head sung sweetly with encouragement. He didn't take a second to consider who it might be inside his head, it felt like his own conscious, his own instincts. Whatever it was, he needed to listen to it.

The others saw no other option other than to cautiously follow behind, fingers curiously dancing along the glowing drawings. 

"What is this?" Alzina asked from somewhere behind him.

"Your father said there was high levels of quintessence in this area, right? Maybe it's reacting with the minerals in the walls."

"Does that mean we're going the right way?" Hunk's words came out hopeful.

"We're about to find out."

No one spoke as they travelled further down the caves path. The click of their shoes echoing against the hard ground bouncing around and the occasional paranoid breathing being the only sounds. 

They were close, Leandro could feel it.

It took a few more turns and dips and the path widened, opening out to a massive space. The ceilings high with water reaching their ankles that went unnoticed as they all gawked up at the huge machinery before them. 

There were two monstrous robots, reaching heights of the tallest of skyscrapers. They sat regal with their cat-like features, sat like a dog waiting for its owner to return. The smaller one was red, but when he says small it's still huge and looming. The black one just towered over the other one, doubling its size. 

Despite their astronomical size difference, the robots had a blue shield surrounding them, as if to protect them from intruders. Or maybe it was to protect intruders from them.

"What the shit," Leandro whispered as they all staggered, jaws drop.

"What the hell are those things?" Petra asked no one.

"The Lions," Alzina whispered, being the one to step closer. "My father said Red and Black were here." Leandro cringed as she walked closer. There was no way knowing what was going to happen.

She touched the force field of the Red Lion, her hand being stopped from passing through. She went over to Black and did the same thing.

"Is this what they meant by not being able to activate them?" She asked herself, Petra following and putting her hands on the shield, also unable to go through.

"It's incredible. I have no idea what this is made of, maybe there's a certain code or program to make it collapse? I haven't seen anything like it."

Leandro stepped forward, standing in front of the Black Lion. He got an eerie feeling, like it was watching him. "Maybe you just have to knock," he suggested, clenching his fist and giving it a single knock before the shield evaporated. He huffed. "Well, looks like mama was right, manner's win every time."

"Uh - _guys!_ " Henare shouted as the Lion began to move. 

"Who is controlling this thing?" Petra shouted as it lowered its 'head'. Alzina and Petra backtracked, but Leandro just watched as the Lion lowered down.

"Leandro are you insane? Move! It's going to crush you!"

He would have if he felt fear, but instead he felt an odd sense of calm, even as its eyes glowed an mechanical yellow and opened its mouth.

" _Oh god!_ It's going to eat him!" Henare shrilled.

"Henare it's a robot, it doesn't have a digestive system," Leandro muttered and stepped closer. "I think it wants me to go inside..."

"Don't go _inside!_ You'll _die!"_

Leandro grinned. "I'm gonna go inside."

" _Leandro!"_

He was hesitant to take his first steps on board, but the Lion seemed chill with it. If anything, a cool calmness pooled in Leandro's gut. It wanted him here.

He stepped inside and looked over his shoulder at the frozen trio. "Guys, come on. This is some freaky, freaky shit. Plus it's fine, I think it's friendly."

"You say that as if it's alive," Petra said, eyes casting to the red one. He ignored her, peering deeper inside the ship.

"I don't think there's anyone else in here, come on."

Henare tiptoed, wincing at his shoes touched the inside, like he was expecting it to explode. Alzina took hesitant yet confident steps, eyes wide and curious. Petra was the opposite, eyes narrowed and inspecting the interior like she was about to rate it for its practicality.

They staggered as the Lion began to close it's mouth, leaving them in darkness. Leandro lead the group forward, the only way to go. They reached light and all stared around a control room, a chair situated at the front of a colourful panel with buttons and controls. 

"This is insane," Henare whispered as they walked around the room. He looked to the controls in wonder. "I don't even know where to begin with this, it's so _advanced._ "

"I've never seen anything like this," Petra added on. "Nothing my dad has worked with has looked like this." She leaned closer to the controls while Leandro eyed off the chair.

He manevoured around it and stood in front of it. Something told him he should take a seat, but it might just be the exhausting seeping within his joints. He sat down and like in the cave again, everything lit up. The controls and screening in front of him boomed to life. 

The others flinched.

"Leandro, what did you do?" Alzina whispered, all of them frozen in their spots.

"Nothing," he said back, and put his fingers on the controller.

The sudden seize over his body felt like what he assumed possession to be like. Sudden flashes over his eyes as his body tensed him frozen. Black, Red, the other Lions. All forming together to create something huge, something that filled his fingers with indescribable desire and longing. The name Voltron entered his head.

He saw war, conflict. Flashes of people and places he had yet to meet and go. He saw himself leading the way. He saw glowing orbs floating over his friends' head and mechanical eyes glaring down through every bone and vessel.

Yellow; Henare.

Green; Petra.

Blue; Alzina.

Black; Leandro, himself.

Red's was longing, searching, filtering through location after location, shuffling through what he could only assume was potential. Unsure, but determined and picky. 

The word Paladin coursed through Leandro's head.

A flash of a building stuck in his mind. He'd never been before, never had seen it. A neon sign read _The Abyss_. It shifted to inside. Image of a back facing him. He got confirmation of his find as a roar ricochet inside his head. That's it. That's the one. The Red Paladin. 

The back was covered in a jacket, fur lining it. They sat with a slack posture. The person turned, and Leandro couldn't see a full face, just a smirk. A smirk so vicious and alluring he could feel the vindictive ache in his cheekbones from the expression.

His subconsious was returned to him with a gasp emitting the air, the other three staring down at him with slight horror.

"Did any of you just see that?" Leandro asked, holding the side of his head. They exchanged glances and shook their head. Leandro looked around the warship, because that's what it was; _a warship._

"It spoke to me, The Black Lion, it - I-" His eyes dropped. "This isn't the weapon. Black and Red are just _part_ of the weapon, like a puzzle, but it's not complete. It needs all the Lions and their Paladins to form... Black called it Voltron." He looked up to them. "It wants us to pilot them. Me in Black, Henare in Yellow, Petra in Green and Alzina in Blue. There _is_ no code to activate these weapons. _They_ chose us. _We're_ the code."

"So what now?" Alzina asked, crossing her arms, looking up around the room. 

Leandro touched the console with tentative fingers, like he was patting an injured kitten. "It needs the other Lions. But Black can't find them alone. Black _needs_ Red."

"How are we going to get into Red?" Petra asked. "The shields won't drop. We don't have anyone to pilot it, how are we supposed to find them?"

A reminder was sent to the front of Leandro's mind. 

_The Abyss._

_Black hair._

_That smirk._

Leandro blinked and smiled. 

"We don't have to search. I think I know where to find Red."

**Author's Note:**

> Got you on that cliff hanger huh? I promise Akira and Hachiko are in the next episode and I'll upload it when I can, for now I suggest you subscribe to the series to let you know when the next part is uploaded!
> 
> ALSO!!!! I made a list of notes you can read on the series for a few things to make a little more sense when it comes to world building and details I couldn't fit in the chapter VVV  
> https://iwriteshipsnotsailthem.tumblr.com/post/186090772395/as-most-of-you-probably-know-i-have-been-writing-a


End file.
